Forza Motorsport 4
Forza Motorsport 4 è il quarto capitolo della serie Motorsport. È uscito l'11 ottobre 2011, sviluppato da Turn 10 Studios e pubblicato da Microsoft Game Studios dopo la presentazione ufficiale avvenuta durante l'E3 2010. Forza Motorsport 4 è stato il primo gioco della serie a supportare il Kinect. È stata rilasciata anche un'edizione speciale Limited Collector's Edition. È, inoltre, l'ultimo capitolo della serie per Xbox 360. Caratteristiche Auto Nel gioco sono incluse 665 auto di 80 case automobilistiche. Ogni auto può essere modificata e personalizzata con potenziamenti e design. Il pacchetto Porsche Expansion Pack, uscito il 22 maggio 2012, contiene 30 Porsche così come 10 obiettivi, 20 eventi nella Carriera e Rivali dedicati. È stato disponibile nel Marketplace di Xbox Live per 1600 Microsoft Points (successivamente a 19,99 euro). 'Tracciati' Sono inclusi 27 tracciati in 26 località in giro per il mondo, eccetto il Nürburgring che ha il Grand Prix Circuit e il famoso Nordschleife Circuit che era presente anche su Forza Motorsport 3. Carriera La modalità Carriera prevede tre modalità di gioco: World Tour, Elenco eventi e Rivali. World Tour World Tour permette di intraprendere una carriera divisa in un calendario di dieci anni divided into ten calendar years. Per ogni anno di carriera vengono messi a disposizione un certo numero di eventi in vari tracciati, concludendosi con un campionato. Al completamento di un evento, si ricevono crediti bonus. Elenco eventi L'Elenco eventi permette di poter scegliere un evento qualsiasi di una qualsiasi tipologia. Rivali Nella modalità Rivali, è possibile gareggiare contro i tempi di gara totalizzati da altri giocatori, i quali sono presenti attraverso auto fantasma. It encompasses various race types such as autocross, drift, drag, track days, and time trials. Every event has restrictions put on car choice and a leaderboard. Community La sezione Community di Forza Motorsport 4 presenta le lobby multigiocatore, le classfiche, la modalità Rivali così come la Vetrina e la Casa d'aste. I giocatori che gareggiano negli eventi online possono partecipare a vari tipi di eventi che includono eventi online esclusivi come il Car Soccer. La Community permette, inoltre, di confrontare le posizioni in classifica di tutti i giocatori e di vendere o comprare auto nella casa d'aste. La Vetrina consente di condividere foto, replay, assetti, design e vinili. Casa d'aste Nella Casa d'aste è possibile vendere qualsiasi auto. Le aste hanno una durata limitata e le auto possono essere acquistate offrendo una somma più alta di quella precedente o immediatamente tramite l'opzione Acquista. Come visto già nei precedenti capitoli Forza Motorsport, le auto che non possono essere acquistate direttamente dall'autosalone, note come auto unicorn, possono essere comprate nella casa d'aste. Eventi 'Race Types' *Circuit *Multi Class Circuit *Track Days *Autocross 'Eventi online esclusivi' *Drag *Drift *Time Attack *Car Soccer *Cat and Mouse *Keep The It *Tag (Virus) Altre modalità Autovista Autovista è una sezione nella quale è possibile interagire con 24 veicoli girandoci intorno, aprendo le porte, accendendo il motore e ascoltando le informazioni sugli aspetti tecnici e storici guidati da una voce narrante. Ogni veicolo contiene anche un commento di Jeremy Clarkson, all'epoca conduttore di Top Gear. Per sbloccare i vari veicoli bisogna completare delle sfide specifiche. Dopo aver sbloccato tutte le auto, è possibile esplorare l'AMG Dynamics Warthog, con il commento di Jen Taylor. Gioco libero La modalità Gioco libero di Forza Motorsport 4 è suddivisa in tre menu. * Gara veloce ** Nel Giro veloce è possibile gareggiare con qualsiasi veicolo su qualsiasi tracciato in modo indipendente dalla Carriera. Nonostante possano essere sbloccati degli obiettivi, non è possibile guadagnare crediti e punti esperienza. * Schermo condiviso ** In questa modalità si possono sfidare due giocatori in multigiocatore locale. * Giro veloce ** È possibile effettuare un numero illimitato di giri su un tracciato qualsiasi senza ulteriori partecipanti. Dopo aver completato un giro, appare un'auto fantasma che segue la traiettoria del giro precedente. Kinect Forza Motorsport 4 supporta anche il sensore Kinect ma, a differenza del controller della Xbox 360, è limitato. Sono supportate, infatti, solo 4 modalità di gioco, quali Autovista, Gara veloce, Giro veloce e Schermo condiviso. Il giocatore può stare seduto o in piedi (sempre nell'area del Kinect) durante la partita, tranne su Autovista dove bisogna stare in piedi. 'Limited Collector's Edition' La Limited Collector's Edition di Forza Motorsport 4 include ulteriori contenuti tra cui la BMW M5 F10, il Pacchetto auto VIP, il pacchetto Launch Bonus e delle BMW appositamente personalizzate in occasione del progetto Forza Motorsport 4 BMW Design Challenge. Il gioco, inoltre, è contenuto in un case metallico insieme ad un volume di 96 pagine a cura di Top Gear e alcuni adesivi in vinile. Sono disponibili anche un tema BMW per Xbox Live e lo status VIP all'interno della community del gioco. 'Voci correlate' *Obiettivi *Screenshot *Video Category:Forza Motorsport 4 Category:Serie Motorsport Category:Giochi